The Dragon Fruit Crisis
by Gundum-grrl
Summary: Marco hated March until he met Ace. Read to find out why and the havoc that it causes their relationship. Plus the results that rocks the entire Whitebeard crew. Rating mainly for cursing and reference to mature activities. Still terrible at summaries. Slight-MPREG. MarcoxAce
1. Chapter 1

So many people said they wanted this story that I decided to try typing it out, let me know what you all think. Anyway long chapters compared to my other story, and not in anyway related. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly two years since Ace had left home to become a pirate. All but half of a year of those two years had been spent as a Whitebeard pirate. And for nearly an entire year he had spent on the Moby Dick he had been the infamous Marco the Phoenix' lover. Ace had never had a lover before Marco and had been more than a little nervous to be with Marco in that way, but had never been happier than he was to be with the older man.

Smiling as he looked out at the ocean, he recalled their first time and the conversation that accompanied it.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was the second week of March. The weather was beautiful and everything on the Moby Dick seemed perfect. However Ace would have told you otherwise. Marco had been avoiding him since the beginning of March and it was starting to scare him. At first he had been annoyed, and then the anger had started to form. However when he had confronted him about it, Marco had just turned and walked away as if nothing had happened. Now he was nearly in tears as he asked Thatch about it.

"Come on Thatch something has to have happened to make him like this. Has he said anything to you? Did something happen in the past to make him act like this?"

Thatch stood looking thoughtful while rubbing his chin, and one by one shook his head at each of Ace's questions. Ace was actually starting to cry at the next prospect as to why his boyfriend was ignoring him, and voicing it just proved how upset he was over the entire thing.

"Did I do something? Do you think he's sick of me? Is he going to break up with me?"

Ace and Marco had come out to Whitebeard and the crew a few months into their relationship, and the entire ship had been more than supportive of the couple. Thatch had taken particular pleasure in bothering the couple about their relationship, but even he could tell how happy the two were together. So with the new questions asked Thatch stopped, just to stare at Ace in shock. Then anger flooded him at the realization of how upset Marco had made the youth.

Hugging the younger man to him as he began to speak, "Look Ace I don't know why he's acting like this, but it definitely isn't you. He's always gotten real quiet and reclusive around March. I don't know why, but I know it has nothing to do with your being here. Maybe you should talk to him? You should have the right as his lover to know why he's avoiding you."

Shaking a little, but comforted at the idea that Marco's weird attitude wasn't his fault. Nodding to Thatch he decided that he would talk to Marco, and collecting himself he headed to his room.

* * *

Standing at Marco's door having just knocked, he entered after hearing his boyfriend call for who ever it was to come in. Walking in he noticed that Marco was laying down in full Phoenix form on his bed. 'That's weird, is he not feeling well?' Was all Ace thought before Marco lifted his head from the bed to look at him. Marco obviously perked up a bit at seeing him, and quickly transformed himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey yoi. What's up Ace?"

Though he was smiling, Ace got a more careful look at his boyfriend. He looked terrible, the man's were even more tired looking than normal, and darkness under his eyes gave away that the man had not been sleeping well. His skin was almost a sickly pale color, and Ace had to wonder if he was ill.

Noting Ace's frown and puffy eyes, Marco's smile fell, "Ace what happened yoi? Have you been crying?" Getting up, with some difficulty and obvious pain Ace noted, Marco moved over to where Ace was standing. The concern on Marco's face and the gentle loving hand Marco placed on his face, wiped all thought of Marco leaving him from his mind. So he just asked.

"Marco why have you been avoiding me? And don't tell me you haven't. Are you sick? Is it something that happened to you in the past that's bothering you? Talk to me damn it. I'm worried about you."

Seeing he was the cause of his younger lovers pain and previous crying, Marco obviously felt terrible, by the way his face fell. Sighing Marco moved back over to the bed, sitting down he motioned for Ace to join him.

Ace happy that he may be about to get an answer from his lover was more than happy to join Marco. They sat in silence for a bit, Ace remaining quiet, as it was obvious that Marco was looking for the words to speak. When he finally did speak he startled Ace a bit, as he was starting to think Marco was going to never talk to him about it.

"How much do you know about Zoan Devil Fruits, yoi?"

Ace was a little confused, but understood that there must be some basis behind the question and answered. "Well I know that they turn a user into a specific animal, and most users have three different forms, including their human form. And carnivorous animal Zoan's are normally stronger and more vicious than their herbivore counterparts."

Marco nodded at all this, before he spoke, "That's all true, but it's not all. All Zoan's in essence become the animal that they eat the fruit for, just like Logia's become a certain element. So when I ate the Tori Tori no Mi: Model Phoenix I became a phoenix." Ace looked confused. "So I have all the instincts of an animal. I can sense weather changes before they happen among other things. It's like having another living being inside your head at all times, but they are also you. Most of the time I don't notice the phoenix in my head, but if something that effects it, but not me as a human, happens then I'm effected because the phoenix makes it that way. Understand?"

Ace nodded. "So the phoenix part of you has been making your life hard?"

"Exactly yoi."

Ace's brow furrowed a bit, "But why?"

Marco looked a little embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head looking away as he began talking. "Well one thing that most Zoan's don't tell people about it, that because we are the animals we transform into we are effected by the time of the year. So like a bear Zoan would probably sleep all winter away, other Zoan's and myself included have a time of the year where we feel 'off.'"

Ace looked confused. Sighing Marco elaborated, "March is apparently mating season for Phoenixes."

* * *

Marco's POV

Mating season. It never changed, and Marco had always hated it. Being out at sea the majority of the year, made it difficult enough for him to deal with, but the fact the even if he did want to try and find someone he had to be careful. Those Zoans he had talked to had warned him about it; that as a bird Zoan he stood the chance of mating for life. Very few animals in the animal kingdom did mate for life, however the majority were birds of some kind, and somehow, call it instinct, he knew that Phoenixes would fall into that category. Thus he had always been very careful to avoid contact with people as much as possible during the month of March. He had of course informed Whitebeard, whom had laughed quite a bit at the information, and had thus been given a sort of annual vacation period. It was hardly an ideal vacation period though. His inner Phoenix, devoid of a life mate, and pining for the person to complete him, had made it nearly impossible for him to sleep, eat, or do anything other than; well the only word to describe it was 'mope.'

So here he was explaining this to Ace, whom at first had found some humor in the idea of his lover having a mating season, but after hearing the complications that came with the time of year he could see the concern lighting his lovers eyes.

Had they been together more than a few months he might have asked Ace to be his mate. He did love the brat, more than he was almost comfortable with. However he was not going to ask the boy to be stuck with him for the rest of their lives after only having been together the short time they had. They were pirates, Ace a young and new one, and he could not expect him to give up the chance to be with other people all for some old man.

Ace was a little shocked at the revelation the Marco had brought up. However having heard the reason, the cure seemed simple to him. Sometimes he could only think Marco thought things over too much, he could see Marco working away in his brain all the reasons not to take Ace as a mate. Well he could fix that.

Leaning in and grabbing the lapels of Marco's shirt he dragged him in for a kiss. Marco's eyes widened for a second before he let himself enjoy the kiss. His Phoenix was enjoying the attention from his young lover, and pushing him to take the brat, but the logical and human side of his brain was screaming at him to stop this before it could get to that point. Then Ace straddled his hips and his hands started wandering downwards. He grasped Ace's hips pushing him away, even though he'd done that Marco could only breathe heavily, while Ace looked hurt at having been pushed away.

"Ace we can't do this yoi. I told you what will happen yoi."

Ace just smiled leaning in again looking Marco in the eyes, "I know and I don't care. I love you, and I know I'll ever want to be with someone else. So you don't have to worry about me regretting this."

Marco could see it in Ace's eyes that he was telling the truth, and it was like something snapped at the conformation that he had found someone to be with. Not caring anymore about the consequences, he quickly pulled the youth in for another kiss, and then another and another after that one.

* * *

***End of Flashback***

The rest of the night was a blur, but Ace and Marco had been together since that moment, and not once had either ever regretted it.

Still looking out at the ocean, he felt a pair of arms come to rest around his waste and he let himself be pulled back into a familiar chest.

"Were almost at the Island yoi. You going to come a shore?" Smiling widely he nodded, and the two left to finish with the shore briefing.

Little did they know that they lives were about to change drastically.

* * *

Oh, cliff hanger. If you haven't been able to tell by my other story...I love doing that, but it's what keeps bringing the readers back. So enjoy and I'll try to update as soon as possible, but between this and the other story not sure how often they will get updated. I will promise to try and keep up my once a week updating, but school sadly takes priority.


	2. Chapter 2

Man had to put a lot of thought into how I would write this, but this seemed the best way. Going to try and post two chapters for this story this week, my sisters home and no homework. Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2

The island the Whitebeard crew had landed on was one of the many summer islands under Whitebeards control. Flying the Whitebeard flag proudly on the gate at the entrance to the town pier, other than the one town the rest of the island was covered in jungle and tropical fruit orchards. It was an island that the crew made a point of visiting at least once every few year or so in order to stock up on some of the new worlds oddest fruits, some of which were only available every five or even ten years. Ace had been given permission to wander the island as it was his first time visiting. With a gigantic grin plastered to his face, he had taken off running to the side of the ship before anyone could say anything more. Planting a small kiss on Marco's cheek, he then jumped ship onto his striker and was off to have an adventure.

* * *

Ace quickly moved through the town sampling some of the exotic fruits that were offered to him. He was on his twentieth different fruit when his Nakama arrived, Thatch in the lead. Those behind him quickly dispersed to find the food supplies that they had come for. Thatch quickly walked up to Ace and proceeded to regal him with some of the fruits that they could find on the island. However it was on particular fruit that caught his interest.

"Wait why is it called a dragon fruit? Is it some kind of devil fruit?"

Thatch just laughed, "No, no, there is a legend about it turning someone into a dragon, but no one has ever proved it. And some of the people on the island claim its just cause of its scaly looking peel that it's called that."

Nodding Ace looked around for something that matched the description. However not seeing the aforementioned fruit he frowned. Noting Ace's frown Thatch proceeded to take a look himself, however not seeing any he walked up to one of the vendors who greeted him enthusiastically. After haggling over some duck pears, he asked about the dragon fruit.

"Ah yes dragon fruits. They should be ripe any day now, but the woman who grows them is very particular about her crop. If you want them that badly you could go to the grove and see if she'd sell you some right off the tree."

Hearing this was all Ace needed, and after procuring directions to the farm and promising Thatch to bring back enough for the crew, he headed out to find the mysterious fruit.

* * *

Ace marched quickly up the road he had been told lead to this fruit grove. Taking note of the foliage on the tree's that surrounded him, he was happy to note the sign ahead the marked the entrance to the farm.

Walking through the gates, he quickly took in the tree's that surrounded him and the fruit they bore. The fruits seemed to differ on either side of the trail, on one side they range in color from a dark purple to a bright pink, and the scales seemed to end in bright green spikes. On the other side the prominent color seemed to be yellow, though some were a light green, leading Ace to believe those were the unripe fruits. The yellow fruits also seemed to have the appearance of more lumpy scales, more like a pineapple might.

Smiling at the colorful fruits, he was tempted to start grabbing some to eat, but thought better of it. Farmers were notoriously vicious about their crops, and if he stole some of the fruits, he'd more than likely never be able to procure enough for the crew as he'd been instructed, let alone that the farmer might never sell the fruits to their crew again. Thatch however had handing him some money and trusted him to barter the best deal for the fruits, so Ace continued up the road in hopes of finding the farmer soon.

* * *

His hopes were not wasted as he soon reached a small house that obviously belonged to the dragon fruit farmer.

"Hey is anyone here? I'm here to buy some fruit for my crew!" He yelled toward the house. There was no answer from it.

Standing for a few minutes to decide what to do, as he started to turn to leave a voice called from the orchard.

"Hey sorry about that, it's picking season. How many crates will you need?"

Ace turned and came face to face with a young woman. She couldn't have been to many years older than him, but had dark skin that showed that she obviously spent most her time outdoors. Her smile was friendly enough, for which Ace was grateful and smiled back, and she was carrying a basket full of different colored fruits.

"Ah yes, I'm glad you heard me. I was just about to try and search the orchard for someone to help me. I'm with the Whitebeard pirates, so I'll need enough fruit for our ships and crew."

At this information her smile fell a bit. "Ah of course, but I'm afraid I've gotten a late start of picking this year. I have about 30 crates, but I'm not sure if that will be enough for four ships and all your crew mates."

Ace frowned and nodded, "No it probably won't. How long will it take you and your men to make about 30 more crates?"

She sighed heavily and set the basket she was carrying down, "I'm afraid it's just me this year. My father passes last year from a long term illness, and with the late harvest I'm afraid that I can only promise you maybe 5 or 6 more crates by tomorrow."

"Just you, but surely you could get some people from town?"

"I could, but these fruits are delicate, and one has to know what to look for before picking. We'd hired people in the past, but they would just pick fruits willy-nilly and not check for ripeness. Hurts the crop and isn't good for business, just easier to do it my self."

Ace was a little shocked. This girl was taking care of this huge farm by herself. Frowning and trying to come up with a solution, he looked around to see what he could of the fruits. Well it couldn't be that hard right?

"What if I helped pick the fruit and you give me a discount for the work?"

She looked a little shocked at the offer, but smiled when she noted he was serious, "I would love that, but like I said it's a delicate and picky fruit, you have to know what to look for, you just can't pick fruits."

"Well I'm not doing anything else, and I'm not going to pick bad fruit for my crew, so you can trust me to follow your rules. Just tell me what to look for and give me a few baskets. I'll even take all the fruit I pick, and let them know I picked them if that helps. That way they can't blame any possible bad fruit on you and your farm."

She was obviously considering it now. He could tell by the look on her face, and even he had to admit she was getting the best deal anyone could offer her. Finally she smiled and nodded. "Alright welcome to the farm. I'm Aura Grey."

Nodding and taking her hand, "Portgas D. Ace."

She looked mildly shocked at his name, "One of Whitebeards commanders? Wasn't expecting that." He laughed, most people didn't expect him to be so far up the food chain on the crew, he'd only been a commander for a short time.

* * *

Ace had been given some very basic rules to follow when picking the fruits. And after giving him a few fruits to taste test he had been more than happily to learn that this was so he could try a fruit or two on each tree, as when one fruit was good most on the tree would be at the same stage of ripeness.

After being given that kind of ok, he had been more than happy to start working, and had quickly set to work. Aura was obviously more than impressed by his work ethic, and had okayed his first few baskets of fruit and then left him alone to work.

Picking the fruits was hardly exciting work, but Ace was hardly the kind of person to pass up the chance to eat while doing any kind of work. It also brought back memories of picking fruits of his home island with his brothers. Smiling as he set to work on new tree, he quickly picked 2 random fruits off different sides of the tree as he'd been taught to. Quickly disposing of the first fruit, it was the second that had him halting in is work.

It was bright blue.

None of the tree's he had gone through had had blue fruits yet. Examine the fruit closely; he noted that it looked no different than the pink-purple fruits other than it's color. Cutting it open and smelling it, it didn't seem dangerous. Shrugging his shoulders, figuring it was just terribly unripe, he bit into the fruit not expecting the extremely tangy sour taste that met his taste buds. Choking a bit as he swallowed the bite, having been raised and trained at sea to never waste any food no matter how terrible, he quickly prepared himself and ate the rest of the fruit. Shuddering a bit at the taste still in his mouth he grabbed another fruit off the tree that was the normal pink color, and ate it, while noting that none of the other fruits on the tree were the odd blue color. Shrugging it off again as a randomly unripe fruit, he quickly got back to work pulling fruit off the tree.

* * *

Wow, I wonder what's going to happen next. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Right finally got this chapter up, meant for it to be up yesterday, but stuff happened. Now I just need Spring Break to start, so I can really start writing like crazy again. Anyway enjoy all, I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter done.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ace had just finished what was probably his thirty-something-th tree when Aura walked up behind him and told him it was time to stop. Noting that the sky was slowly losing color, he nodded in agreement and quickly set about picking up the numerous baskets they'd left under each tree unto the cart that she had brought out. Chatting as they pulled the cart through the grove to the house, they then set about moving the fruits into crates and then back onto the cart.

Slowly the two made their way down towards the town, when Ace thought about the strange fruit and decided to ask about it.

"Hey Aura, when I was picking off one of the tree's I grabbed some to try and came across a blue fruit on one of the pink tree's. You know anything about that, I figured it was just under ripe."

Glancing at him in surprise, "You found a blue fruit?" She smiled to herself then, "Wow been a while since I've seen one. Did you eat it?"

He nodded and she just smiled, "Well have you heard the legend about the man who ate a dragon fruit and became a dragon?"

Again he nodded and she continued, "Well legend has it that the dragon fruit he ate was blue."

Ace paled at this, before asking, "Wait the blue one was a devil fruit? I can't eat another devil fruit, that kills people."

Laughing a bit at his panic, she shook her head slowly, "No it's not a devil fruit, I've had lots of devil fruit users come to this island and eat them, nothing ever happens to them. The locals around here actually believe that the blue fruit is a good omen, it's a lucky fruit. It's grants one wish to those who eat it. The man who ate the fruit and became a dragon, needed to protect his village, and thus became a dragon to defend off invaders. Of course that's just legend. But that you picked one and ate it is a good thing."

His panic fading upon hearing that he'd be fine, he started smiling again. They're chatting then turned to what Ace would wish for, and then eventually to what others they knew would wish for. Laughing as they reached the pier where the Moby Dick was docked, they were soon greeted by the crew as they came to grab the crates their Second Commander had brought. Soon the crates were brought on board and Ace turned to pay Aura and thank her for the fun day.

"Thank me, no thank you for the help. I have at least a couple extra crates, and I'm not behind on my picking anymore. Are you all leaving soon?"

Ace nodded, "Ah, we just stopped here to restock on food. We have to head to the next island, got to protect our territory and all that."

She nodded back, but shook her head as he tried to hand her some money for the fruit, "No you actually helped me more than you know, I don't need money, you already paid me enough."

Frowning Ace quickly pulled her hand out before placing the pouch in her hand, "Nonsense, I had fun doing all that work. And you've help feed my crew for the next few days at least. Take this, you can hire someone to help you with the rest of the crop, or even just to help you take care for the next crop."

Smiling at his directness, she finally accepted the money. They chatted a bit longer before she finally turned, grabbing the empty cart, and left waving and telling him to come back soon.

Smiling at the new friend he made, Ace headed onto the Moby Dick to join his crew for dinner. While eating he regaled his crew with his adventure for the day, and what he'd learned about the blue fruit he'd eaten. The crew just laughed at their youngest brother and proceeded to bother him about what he'd wish for. Dinner continued in a similar fashion, the noise on the ship rising as the night came. However most of the crew had to leave, as their captain had decided to leave for the next island at first light, and sleep was necessary for them to do their jobs.

Ace sat with some of the other commanders talking about their days, and the numerous new fruits that he had tried that day. The other commanders, particularly Marco, were very upset that he had eaten something that even sounded like a devil fruit, and chancing something like death. However as nothing had happened to him, they finally let it slide.

It was around midnight when Ace decided to head to bed, tired from a day full of manual labor. Sitting down on his bed, he had just started taking off his shoes when Marco walked in. Ace had been about to greet him when he was grabbed in a tight hug.

"Marco what's wrong?"

"Don't ever do that again Ace. I don't know what I would have done if you'd died yoi."

Understanding blossomed across Ace's mind, and he had to smile a bit. Marco was always scared easily when Ace did something without thinking that put him in danger, and it only got worse every year near that time. Hugging his mate back, in an attempt at comforting the older man, he tried thinking of something to say.

"It's alright Marco I knew nothing bad would happen cause Aura promised me she'd seen other devil fruit users eat dragon fruits before and be perfectly fine, I wouldn't ever try to leave you by doing something so dangerous." It wasn't exactly a lie, though he had only asked those things after he had eaten a boat load of the fruits, but upon feeling Marco become significantly less tense at his lie he knew he had said the right thing.

Pulling back Marco sighed, "I'm sorry yoi. Just the thought of you doing something life threatening makes me panic. If something actually happened to you, I'd probably throw myself off the ship."

Ace wanted to tell him to stop being stupid and to never even consider doing something like that, but realized that if his lover ever did something of the like, it might not be while in his right mind. The phoenix had just as much control over Marco's body as his human side, even more if they were both grieving, and the animal side of his lover may not even want to consider living alone.

At that moment Ace realized what he wanted above all else and silently wished that his lover, and mate, never be left alone. That he could remain with him for as long as they both lived. And somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that being a dragon didn't sound all that bad if it meant he could remain by his lover's side, two mythical Zoan's side by side. Maybe he could be a proper mate for the phoenix then.

Smiling at the thought, he snuggled up to Marco who was significantly more relaxed knowing he was safe. Finally happy to have calmed the troubled Zoan down, he again realized how tire he was. He yawned and his lover only chuckled, quickly pulling his own clothes off and laying down next to Ace.

"Your tired, better get to sleep yoi."

Ace could only nod his head as he slipped off into the oblivion know as sleep.

* * *

Poor Marco and Ace don't know what's in store for them next. I'll try to update again soon, so Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

So if any of you have been reading my other story than you know why this story is late if not then I apologize again for this late update. I sadly had to work the first few days of spring break, and was wondering why I felt off when I (my stupid body really) decided to get sick. So sorry about making you all wait. Please Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since leaving the last island and having eaten the 'lucky' dragon fruit. Nothing had resulted from his wish, and while disappointed at first, Ace had soon forgotten the entire incident as March rolled around.

It had only taken a few days for the crew to notice the absence of Marco's usual "March moodiness," as they had labeled it, and quickly nearly half the crew had gone to question Ace on what he had done. It went without saying that he hadn't told them anything, though Thatch's guesses had been pretty much on the mark, not that Ace would tell him that. However the change was a welcome one and soon everyone had quickly learned to enjoy it.

However things on the Grand Line could never be expected to stay perfect.

It was nearly half way through March when Ace woke feeling 'off.' This was after noting that Marco's side of the bed had long gone cold, which wasn't that unusual, except that Marco never woke early for any reason during mating season. Automatically assuming the worst Ace made to quickly get out of bed, when he noted the oddness he had woken up feeling was more prevalent when he moved. Turning to exam his surroundings and noting nothing out of place, he quickly switched to listening to the noises of the ship, still nothing.

"Odd. What is this feeling?" Scratching his head in contemplation he noted that he'd have to trim his nails soon by their sharpness, and then pulling his arm down to look at his hand. Upon seeing them for the first time that day he screamed.

* * *

When Marco woke early that morning he had woken feeling oddly contented and energetic. Chalking it all up to his and Ace's activities the previous night, he pulled himself from the bed with a smile. Getting up and dressing quickly, and then placing a quick kiss on Ace's temple, he left their room to head above deck to start the day.

He couldn't remember a March day in years where he had been out of bed before 10, and was quickly met with odd stares as he made his way through the dinning hall. Thatch had quickly taken to joking about his and Ace's relationship. Commenting on how 'getting laid' was obviously good for him, among other things. Marco, who was used to Thatch's teasing by now, quickly ignored his best friends comments and set about eating his breakfast and having his first cup of coffee for the day.

Marco was just finishing his second cup of coffee and preparing to head to his office when he heard the scream. Everyone in the dining hall stopped to try and figure out what they'd heard, but Marco knew that voice all too well and had transformed and been out the door before anyone could say anything more. When he arrived at Ace's and his bedroom he had nearly broken the door down in his mad dash to get through the door, but once he looked inside he stopped before he could ask what was wrong. And he could only stare.

Inside sitting on the floor was definitely a crying Ace, but barely recognizable. Everything was almost the same, but now he looked like a Zoan of some kind. Ace's face was untouched, save for the ebony scales that disappeared into his hairline leading to two small boney horns. His neck was covered in the same scales, and the disappeared around his collarbones, but reappeared on his forearms and thighs. Walking a little closer Marco also noted that the scaled seemed to fall down Ace's spine leading to what was in all sense of the word a tail, and on his hands were the beginnings of claw. His ears seemed to have also become slightly pointed at their tops. And as much as the change should have scared him, the only thoughts he could form were on how good the changes looked on Ace.

Then the other commanders arrived, and Marco took noted that his lover was still naked from their previous night. Jealousy lacing his system he quickly pulled the blanket off the bed to cover his mate, turning to growl at the other men for staring at what he considered his.

However no one else seemed to take note of Ace's nakedness, instead the others could only gawk at the changes that had happened to their younger brother. Thatch as always was the first to find his voice and clearly stated what they all were thinking, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Ace only continued to cry.

* * *

Now dressed, a hole newly made hole in an older pair of his shorts, Ace sat with the other commanders in what was the Commanders meeting room. Whitebeard sat in his usual chair surrounded by his commanding son's, and looking down at Ace in a slightly confused manner.

"So Ace, can you tell us anything about this," he tried to look for the right word, and finding one he liked he continued, "change?"

Ace could only shake his head, as he had finally seemed to calm down from his highly panicked state, but now was in mild shock at the changes that had occurred to his body.

Nodding his head in slight understanding, Whitebeard turned to Marco with the same question.

Marco was looking at his love in concern, but turned to answer Whitebeards question. "No yoi. He was fine last night." Thinking harder about everything that had occurred in the last few hours, he continued, "I also didn't notice anything different this morning."

Again Whitebeard nodded, now turning to the rest of his Commanders, all of whom were staring with everything from shock to apprehension. Thatch was the only one whose face was thoughtful, and at feeling his captains gaze upon him he began talking, "I didn't see anything last night," then he seemed thoughtful again, "but maybe it has something to do with how Marco acted this morning?"

All of those present turned to Marco at that point.

Marco looked thoughtful for a second, thinking about what Thatch had said. It was true that, that morning he had felt significantly better than he had in a long time, and not just during his annual sulk-fest. Considering this he tried listening to his inner Phoenix for a minute, before turning away from the wide array of confusing feelings he was receiving. Shaking his head in a 'I don't know manner,' the others just sighed in defeat.

However it was Ace talking for the first time that morning that had them all looking up and towards the transformed Second Division Commander.

"I think I may know what happened."

"You do?" Was all the others could say.

"Yeah, you all remember when I ate that funny colored dragon fruit and I was told I could make a wish."

Thinking back they all nodded.

"Well that night Marco and I were talking and I wished to be a dragon."

The others only looked at him confused.

"Well I actually wished to be a mythical dragon Zoan."

Considering this for a moment, the other Commanders just groaned at their little brothers stupidity. Then Whitebeard began to laugh. And having seemingly solved at least part of the mystery he dismissed the other Commanders so he could talk with Ace and Marco.

* * *

The second the door closed Marco turned to Ace in pure anger. He remembered that night well, as it was the night Ace had sworn to Marco to never do something to endanger himself again.

"Ace you swore you wouldn't do this kind of shit anymore. Do you know how scared I was when I heard you scream? When I saw what had happened to you?"

"Marco I never thought my wish would actually be granted. I didn't mean to scare you." He replied soothingly.

"Well why would you make a wish like that in the first place? I thought you were happy with your devil fruit why change it? I swear sometimes you do this stuff just to try and give me a heart attack." Marco was not going to calm down easily and he glared at Ace waiting for him to answer the question. Whitebeard interjected at this point, having watched the shouting unfold, "I am also curious why you'd make such a wish Ace?"

Head down in shame and slight embarrassment, it was a few minutes before he lifted his head and finally spoke up.

"I promised Marco I'd never leave him, and then I thought about the wish and I thought to myself that if I could have any wish granted it would be that I never leave him and then I thought that if I could turn into a dragon like that legend of the fruit said then I might be able to stay with him forever, cause we'd both be mythical Zoan's." Looking down again in shame he added, "I know it's stupid, but I didn't think that my wish would come true. It just seemed like a good idea to wish that at the time."

Both of the older men were silent upon hearing Ace's reason.

Then Marco let out a sigh before gathering his mate into his lap and holding him there as he spoke, "No Ace it wasn't a stupid wish. You could have wished for anything and you made a wish to make me happy. This is all my fault. I'm sorry for yelling."

Hugging Marco back, Ace just nodded, not wanting to fight over whose fault it was. Smiling Whitebeard watched the two happily. He could not be more grateful for whatever miracle it had been that brought Ace to his crew, and by that into Marco's life. Noting however the passing morning, he decided to discuss their new dilemma with the two at the center of it.

"Well it seems that like it or not Ace has acquired a new ability, and one he doesn't know how to control. We are currently in route to a bountiful uninhabited island. We won't be there for another week or so, but it may be in the ships best interest if you two head the island a few days early. Ace can you still use your flame?"

Looking down at his hand and concentrating Ace was has happy to note that he still seemed to have his known powers. Nodding at him Whitebeard continued, "Then I suggest you two pack and either Marco can carry you two and your belonging's or Ace you can take your striker to the island. Marco you're going to need to help him get his powers under control the best you can before the Moby Dick makes landfall in that time."

Nodding their heads in understanding, the two quickly left to do as they were told.

* * *

Dun-dun-duh. So what do you all think? I personally think Ace would look amazing with scales, but obviously that could just be me and Marco. So please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Right next chapter, took me a while to decide on exactly how I was going to tell this. Also having a bit of trouble working out the next part of my other story, so if you're reading that I will try to have the next chapter out this weekend some time. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

Within the next hour Ace and Marco had quickly packed what they would need for the next few days, and decided it best to simply have Marco fly them to the island. They had agreed that they didn't know if Ace's powers would continue to hold out or if they would fade with time, and neither wanted to take the risk.

Ace had tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, but with the sudden growth four-foot tail, inconspicuous had been damn near impossible. Many of the crew at first attempted to grab the new appendage growing out of is backside, but after the first few attempts resulted in burned hands they stopped. However once word of his new look reached the rest of the ship, most of the crew had come to the top deck to stare at their Second Division Commander.

When they had finished grabbing supplies Ace couldn't have been happier to leave the ship, something he once would have thought impossible. However the second Marco transformed he had quickly wrapped his arms around his mates neck, and Marco had grabbed their supplies and they were gone.

* * *

It took more than a few hours to reach the island, but upon landing Ace had nearly forgotten why they were there. Racing up to the line of trees to stare into the jungle that covered the majority of the island, he didn't even notice Marco walking up behind him until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waste.

"Having fun yoi?"

"It's beautiful here, why don't we stop more often?"

"It'd be to harmful to the island if we stopped all the time, the ecosystem is apparently extremely fragile, so we stop once every few years and only take what we need so that we don't destroy the natural balance. At least that's what some of the science freaks on board say, and you know how Pop's takes care of his islands."

"Hmmm, I suppose that makes sense, we'll have to be careful what we eat then."

"Hmmm, I suppose." Was what Marco replied, but judging by where his hands were wandering to he wasn't listening to anything Ace said anymore.

"Marco?" Ace asked as kissed were placed along his neck. "Marco, shouldn't we work on transforming me back to normal before we do that?"

More kisses and a hand sneaking it's way down the front of his pants told him otherwise. "Marco!"

Growling at being interrupted, Marco flipped Ace to face him and pinned him to the closest tree, "Do you realize how sexy you look like this though?"

Ace raised an eyebrow, but the look on Marco's face told him he wasn't lying. "Must be some sort of animal instinct of yours cause I don't see it, but I suppose I could get used to…." Marco didn't let him finish before his mouth was on Ace's and he decided to show Ace exactly what his instincts though of his new look.

* * *

Thatch had been more than a little excited upon seeing the uninhabited island his two best friends had left for nearly two weeks prior. The wind had been in the Moby Dicks favor and the two-week journey had been shortened by nearly three days. Most of the crew was happy to see the island and the idea of restocking, plus the inevitable party that landing on such an island would entail had lifted everyone's spirits. Also the idea that they would get to see their Second Division Commanders new powers also had most of the crew anxious to drop anchor.

Despite the crew's best effort, it was still nearly noon by the time the Moby Dick could drop anchor. However once they had stopped, with wave to Whitebeard Thatch had quickly grabbed a dingy and set off to find his friends.

The island was as he remembered it, full of luscious jungle, all surrounding a long dormant volcano. The sounds of the numerous birds, insects, and game that inhabited the island reached his ears as he walked closer to the dense greenery. Smiling as he took in the island around him, Thatch quickly moved through the trees towards the volcano, and where he assumed Marco would have set up camp.

Exiting the forest into one of many meadows that dotted the island, he was happy to note that it was one that he and the crew had camped in on a previous expedition to explore the island. Looking around he was greeted by the site of Marco taking down one of the islands large bull like animals. The animal didn't stand a chance, and he quickly made his way towards his friend as Marco started to clean the animal and prepare it for transportation.

"Oi, I hope that you'll share at least part of that with me."

Looking up at his comment Marco smiled before replying, "Only if you help me carry it back to camp, stupid bastard still weighs a ton even after I gutted it."

Thatch just laughed and began helping Marco go through the motions of spitting the animal and lifting it. Following Marco as he led them further inland towards the volcano, they chatted amiably about the happenings on the Moby Dick. It was when he asked about Ace and his training that Marco's smile fell and he became quiet. A little worried at his friends reaction he had to ask, "Did something happen? I mean he has at least gotten some control over that new power of his right?"

It was a few minutes before Marco replied, "He's gotten full control of it yoi."

Raising and eyebrow and frowning in concern, "Then why the long face? Did something bad happen after he learned to control it? Did he lose his fire powers?"

"No he still has the Mera Mera no mi powers. But something did happen, it's best if I show you though. I'll explain when we get there."

Now morbidly curious, and even a little worried Thatch nodded, deciding not to argue.

* * *

It was around another hour to reach the beginning of the mountains that made up the volcano, and Thatch was a little impressed, as it was a spot that would have been hard to find had he not been with Marco. Just at the base of the hillside, was a rather large hole, and what Thatch could only assume was the entrance to a cave of some sort.

"How did you all find this place?"

"From the air it's a lot easier to find things like this yoi. Ace widened it a bit so he could fit, but otherwise nothing much changed. Makes a nice den."

"So you all have been staying here?"

"Yep, we can take this to him and I'll show you what I was talking about." Nodding in agreement, Marco led Thatch to what served as the easiest way down into the den.

Inside it was surprisingly dry and warm. And as Marco led him towards the back of the surprisingly short cave he saw Ace for the first time in nearly two weeks. Or at least he assumed the giant black mass was Ace.

"Ace the Moby Dick landed and Thatch came to find us. He helped me carry our dinner back yoi."

The mass moved, "Thatch?" Then it shuddered again and slowly began to rise and take the form of a dragon. Thatch was thoroughly impressed as he looked up at Ace's fully dragon form. Standing well over 9 feet tall on all four feet, with what were probably 12 foot wings folded behind his back and completely black it was amazing. He had a snout like a large crocodile, with a spiked jaw line and two more larger one's on his head, followed by similar smaller one's leading down his back to the tip of his tail. He also wasn't solely black as one might have though from his half dragon form, his back and hide were littered with red scales in an almost patchy fashion.

Thatch felt his jaw drop.

"Hmm, looks like you left Thatch speechless, don't think I've ever seen that happen yoi."

The massive form that was Ace shook a little in what must have been laughter, "Ha, wait till he see that. You haven't told him yet have you?"

"No, figured I'd wait till we got here."

Thatch had semi recovered as they talked and now was looking back and forth between the two trying to decipher what they were talking about.

"Wait, haven't told me what now? Is this that thing you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, but maybe I should try to explain first yoi."

Thatch sat down on the ground and nodded his head for Marco to talk.

"Ok so this is what we've figured what happened. So you know how Ace made that wish after eating that fruit?" A nod. "Well wishing to turn into a dragon wasn't really the full wish, what he really wished was that he could be a dragon so we could stay together and I would be happy yoi." Another nod. "However what the last part entailed was that I should be happy by his wish being granted, and that wish in turn read the deepest wish I'd kept at the back of my mind. Now for a while I had been entertaining the idea of asking Ace to think about us maybe adopting some kids." Eye's widened and another nod, "Well family has always been important to us, and I figured I could at least ask him and see how he felt, cause what you all on the ship don't know is that because of my Phoenix half I consider myself mated to him, about as close to marriage as I suppose you could get. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that that wish sort of gave us a way of having kids."

Thatch just continued to stare at Marco for a few minutes, then he looked over at Ace as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that cause of Ace's silly wish, you knocked him up?"

Marco blushed, "Not exactly."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant!" Thatch screamed.

Ace huffed out a laugh, "No, a few days after we landed here I started feeling odd and I found this hole. Then, well… you might as well see what happened." Then Ace lifted his body up and Thatch understood, seated neatly under where Ace had been sitting were two large and very purple eggs."

It took him a couple minutes, but then Thatch did what only Thatch could do in such a situation. He broke down laughing.

* * *

So what you all think? I love making Marco all growly and possessive, maybe I need to talk about that with a therapist. Oh well.

Anyway this it what I imagine Ace's head to look like, without the chin and eye spikes and Black,

_h.t.t.p.: / / 1 bp blogspot com/_U2EPPf1uFWU/S9oGKmyqAmI/AAAAAAAAACk/8sd9Wxrrt KU/s1600/Dragon4 jpg_

Maybe even a little more like this:

_h.t.t.p.: / / images2 net/_cb20090630153407/dragonage/images/7/7a/Dragon s_2 jpg_

**-(Remove periods, and add periods for all but the first 3 spaces)-**

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

So while I hate giving excuses I feel I have to explain the long wait on this chapter and the wait on my other story (of you all are reading it). Life has sadly gotten in my way again, and between work, three papers, a cold, an endoscopy, and a few doctors appointments my time has been very limited. Add to that the fact that I have been stuck on the next chapter of my other story for most of the time I've been gone, yeah this story has been off my mind. But I am back, I have the next chapter for my other story typed, just need to go over some details and smooth out some wrinkles and if everything goes ok you will have that next chapter and the next one after this one for "The Dragon Fruit Crisis" as well. Sorry for the wait and thank you to my patient readers for staying with me. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Thatch couldn't help it when he started laughing, years later the two lovers would still not understand his reaction at that moment, but he really couldn't help it. After all the bird jokes poor Marco had had to endure over the years, since he had eaten the Tori Tori no Mi: Phoenix mode, the mention of eggs made that moment so funny that…well to sum it up it was too perfect for it to not be funny.

Gaining control over his laughter and wiping away a few stray tears, he faced the two with a smile.

"So you." He pointed to Ace, "Laied an egg. And he." He pointed to Marco, "is the father." Both nodded.

"Oh, wait till we have to explain this to Oyaji." Both grimmced. Then he looked at Ace again, "Can you even turn back into your human form?"

"Of course I can turn back." Thatch raised an eyebrow when he remained in full dragon form. Ace explained, "Marco and I just aren't sure if I'm supposed to keep sitting on them." He lifted his body and looked back down at the two small form under him, "I mean it's not like we know how dragons and phoenix's raise their young, let alone what a hybrid between the two should be raised. Then there's the fact that despite our ability to transform we're still human. We have no idea what's inside them, so all we can do is wait for them to hatch, and to do that we couldn't think of anything else to do, but sit on them. I mean do you know of another way to hatch an egg, let alone two?"

Thatch scratched his beard as he contemplated what Ace had said. "No, I know bananawani, bury their eggs in the sand and just stand guard. I mean I suppose the only way to tell would be to look and see if they're hard or soft shell, and then get them back to the boat and see if the doctors can tell you anything. Especially if they're human, bird, or lizard," he looked at Ace, "things."

"I am not a lizard-thing."

"Well we can classify phoenix's as birds, what would you classify a dragon as?"

Ace glowered at him. But before the two could start a fight Marco, who had been oddly silent since the beginning of the conversation, interceded.

"Ace maybe we should just take them back to the ship yoi. We can deal with what everyone has to say after, we have the doctors take a look, Thatch is right they may be able to help us figure out the best way to care for them."

Ace glared at Marco, "I can take care of my children perfectly fine thank you."

"But what if something's wrong. What if they're developing as humans. Our instincts might tell us how to deal with eggs, but if they aren't dragon's or phoenix's in those eggs, then things could go wrong."

Both of the older men could see Ace was contemplating those words, and were almost a little surprised when Ace began to shrink back into his human form. Now clutching both eggs tightly to his body he spoke up, "So how are we going to do this?"

* * *

With much difficulty the group of three decided the best way to get help was for Ace to fly them. He was big enough to carry them, and the faster they got to the ship the better, because they didn't want to chance letting the eggs cool. This plan would have been perfect if not for Ace's 'maternal' instincts telling him to take both eggs and go back into his cave and back to his nest. Furthermore the idea of Thatch touching either very breakable offspring had his hackles raise ridiculously high. He knew that he could trust Thatch with his life, and it wasn't like he thought that the man would even attempt to hurt his and Marco's offspring, but try telling his instincts that told him to incinerate the man on the spot the second he tried to take one of the two tiny round objects from him.

"Ace it's ok yoi."

"No it isn't." Ace clutched both eggs tighter to his body.

"Ace."

"Marco I'm not sure this will work, it's not him, it's his instincts. I can tell just by looking at him that he wants to decapitate me and run back to his hole."

Ace blushed at being caught red handed, "Is it that obvious."

"Oh yeah, the glare I'm getting right and the glances behind you now makes it pretty obvious."

Ace felt bad hearing that coming from Thatch, and his grip on the eggs loosened a bit. Looking at the man he considered his best friend and feeling completely ashamed when he considered thinking of him in anything but a positive manner. Stepping closer to the older man against his instincts, Ace let out an audible gulp.

Thatch to his relief didn't move or make any moves his instincts might consider threatening, and kept his eye contact the entire time as Ace slipped one of the eggs he held into the older mans waiting arms.

Feeling the sudden weight in his arms, Thatch was slightly surprised to find one of the eggs, Ace had been so venomously protecting earlier, there. Grasping it more firmly so as to not drop it, he took a few minutes to examine the object now in his arms. It was the lighter purple of the two, almost violet in color, and was a leathery feeling hard-shelled egg. It was warm, and their was any movement from inside, but just the idea of what was inside made him suddenly scared to be holding something so important and he quickly moved to hold in tight against his own body as he had seen Ace doing earlier.

Marco smiled as he watched the interaction, nodding approvingly at the way Thatch clutched his egg tighter to his body. Marco froze for a second at the last thought, 'his egg,' well that was new. It wasn't that Marco's instincts didn't react to the whole situation, but he was more used to dealing with his instincts and he had known Thatch almost his entire life, so he wasn't as opposed to the whole idea.

His thought process was interrupted by Ace handing him the other egg, before his instincts could protest anymore. Then Ace transformed and laid his head down making it easier for the two to climb up. Quickly handing the second one to Thatch so he could quickly scale up onto Ace's back, he reached down and grabbed both eggs so that Thatch could follow. Once the two were situated so as to not drop their precious cargo or fall off, Ace spread his wings and took to the air in just a few powerful flaps of his wings.

* * *

Sadly none of the three had thought of what the rest of the crews' reaction would be to seeing a gigantic flying creature approach their ship. Thankfully most of the crew had followed Thatch into the densely forested island, so the ship was more or less empty, at least considering how many men it normally housed. However most of the commanders had stayed on board the ship in order to protect it and to direct the incoming onslaught of food items from the island, and the sight of a 15 foot tall dragon flying at the ship had most of them reaching for their weapons. That is until they saw Thatch waving from it back, then they could only gape at the sight as it landed on their ship. They noted Marco sitting behind Thatch and quickly realized what, or better yet who, they were looking at.

While the rest of the commanders and crew that were on the ship gaped like giant fish at Ace, Marco and Thatch took the chance to quickly and quietly climb down from Ace's back. Sharing a look the two quickly made to run to Marco's room to leave the eggs warm under the covers no his bed, and then send Ace after them, but luck was not on their side as Izo noticed them trying to discreetly walk towards the mess hall and rooms.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going? And what are you carrying?"

"Nowhere" Marco replied and without missing a beat Thatch added "nothing." Which only made them seen all the more suspicious.

"Bullshit. I swear if that's some animal or other crap you all plan on using as a prank. Marco you know better, now I don't care what Thatch is using to blackmail you into one of his stunts, but you all better drop it now and show us what it is."

Neither even considered for a moment dropping their precious bundles, but they did turn around knowing if they didn't Izo would attempt to make them drop them. Noting what they were carrying Izo raised his eyebrow in slight surprise. "Eggs? Well why didn't you just say that's what you found. You should have said you found food. Go put them in the kitchen with the other food." Then he paused before adding, "You didn't take them from some crazy predator bird or something that's going to chase us to get them back did you?"

Marco and Thatch looked at each other before Thatch answered, "Well not exactly. They did come from a predator, but he sort of asked us to carry them."

The other commanders all looked at them trying to figure out what Thatch was saying. Before they could ask though they got their answer.

"They're mine."

* * *

So what do you think? Not too long, but that seemed a good place to me to stop, so I did. Again I'll try to put the next one out this weekend, I already know what's going to happen, just have to finish typing it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright it's not the weekend anymore, but I ended up being called into work so my time to work on these stories got cut in half. Enjoy though.

* * *

Chapter 7

"They're mine."

That was all it took. Those two word and the entire crew on board the Moby Dick fell into chaos. Screams of "They're what?", "What the hell?", and "Holy Shit!" Were just a few of the reactions the men on the seas most notorious boat had as they could only watch in horror and amazement as the dragon that stood before them slowly shrunk into a more recognizable form, walked over to the older two commanders took the two eggs, and stated again, "They're mine and try to eat them and you'll regret it." Then he walked away.

Marco and Thatch could only watch in horror and slight amusement as Ace sent the crew into a mass panic. Then he left and all eyes were on the two older commanders, well mostly on Marco.

Izo looked at Marco and asked very firmly, "What did you do?"

Marco gulped. This was going to be fun to explain

* * *

Meanwhile Ace had already made it to his and Marco's shared room and settled himself and his 'children' in among the covers of the bed. He knew he would be getting a call to talk to Oyaji about the recent development in his and Marco's relationship, but at the moment all he and his instinct cared about was checking on the two eggs and assuring himself that they were safe and unmarred.

Reassured of their safety and that he and his children were safe, Ace curled neatly around the two round bodies, raising his body temperature just enough to cover the bed in a warm dome of air, and dozed off.

* * *

The other commanders and the part of the crew who were onboard the Moby Dick stared at Marco in absolute shock. Thatch had left to inform Whitebeard of Ace and Marco's addition and then to get a doctor to take to the two commanders room. Marco not used to being the center of so much attention, at least in such an embarrassing sense, sat grimacing with a light blush on his face, painting how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation.

Izo had seemingly recovered and had put his face into his hand and was slowly shaking his head in dismay. Jozu impassive as ever had raised an eyebrow, but not said anything. Vista, Fossa, and Blenheim were chuckling and commenting on youth. Curiel, Rakuyo, and Kingdew and the rest of the crew were gaping like fish.

Haruta was the only one of the last group who recovered enough to talk and talk he did, though it was more like frantic shouting. "You knocked up Ace?"

"I did not 'knock him up' yoi."

"No you did you knocked him up."

"He is not 'knocked up,' he laid two eggs."

"What's the difference?" Namur had recovered.

"He laid an egg, meaning that I…They just are yoi."

"Meaning that you?"

"Drop it yoi."

"I think it's pretty obvious what he means." Izo stated. "He was too busy screwing Ace's brains out to think about the consequences." The crew all stared openly at Marco again; he wished he could sink into the floor.

"Fine it's my fault, but it's not like I planned for all this to happen. And Ace isn't upset about it, in fact he was more worried about their safety and what you all would say then anything else." The crew was silent for a minute, then Izo started to walk away.

"Wait Izo where are you going yoi?"

"You said he's worried about what we'd think right, well I'm going to see my future nephews or nieces." Most of the assembled crew were nodding their heads and making to follow the cross dresser when Thatch appeared on deck again.

Standing to block the other crewmembers way towards Ace. "Now that might not be the best idea Izo. I think you all should let the doctors and Oyaji go see Ace first then you all can go coo and what not in 'smaller' groups." Thatch stated putting an emphasis on the 'smaller.'

Haruta stepped up facing Thatch and glaring, "And who put you in charge of who gets to see Ace?"

"I did." Whitebeard said clearing the door slowly and coming to stand behind Thatch. Most of the crew who had been ready to push past Thatch automatically stood down. "Now you all settle down. Ace and Marco want to have the doctors take a look, and Ace's may not be too comfortable with all this hubbub at the moment so leave him alone."

"And you get to go see him because?" Thatch added.

"It's my right as his Captain and Oyaji" Thatch snorted out a laugh, but didn't argue.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the crew above were arguing, Selene one of the many doctors that called the Moby Dick home was making her way towards Ace and Marco's room. She had been told by Thatch what had happened, and as the only doctor who knew as much about animals as she did about humans, she was the first choice to send to see their ships new additions.

Knocking on the door, she only moved into the room after being told to by the commander sitting inside. Smiling when she noted him curled on the bed around what she assumed were the eggs Thatch had told her about, she nodded her head to him when she also noted his surprise at seeing her.

"Hey Selene what can I do for you?"

Smiling before she replied, "Well nothing really, but Commander Thatch came to see me about our ships new members, and Oyaji agreed that I should be the one to come and take a look. So here I am."

Ace had stiffened on the bed at the mention of his children. He knew that he had agreed to let one of the doctors look at them, and also agreed that Selene was probably the best of the entire fleet of doctors they kept around, but again the same fear of any harm coming to them rose up like a very angry snake in his gut.

"Ace I promise I won't harm them. In fact I can check them over on the bed, and you can stay right where you are."

Well that didn't sound too bad to Ace, but even Selene could see that his hackles were still raised quite a bit. Sitting on one of the chairs in the room, she decided it would be best to just be patient, it always was with animals, as odd as it was to think of the Second Commander that way.

It was probably no more than thirty minutes and Selene had been ready to wait much longer, but obviously Ace's human side was much more in control than she had originally assumed. Looking closely at her as he waved his hand in a come over motion, he slowly and meticulously unwrapped the blankets to revealed the two eggs Thatch had described to her. Slowly approaching, and holding eye contact with the edgy second commander as Thatch had described doing earlier that day, she made it to the bed and sat down in an as non-threatening manner as possible.

Smiling that she'd made it this far, when Ace broke eye contact she took that as an invitation to start her examination.

* * *

When Whitebeard, Thatch, and Marco approached the room where Ace had claimed residence they were more than a little surprised to see Selene leaving the room.

"So how'd it go Selene? He didn't try to attack you or anything did he?" Thatch said approaching the female doctor and giving her a friendly pat on the back.

Frowning at the Fourth Commander Selene replied, "He did nothing. Poor thing is just afraid for his babies, Marco you should be in there making him feel safe. Go."

Marco didn't need to be told twice. Once he was gone Selene turned to Whitebeard, "Oyaji, if you're going in there don't move to fast and try to be as non-threatening as possible. You shouldn't feel bad if he get upset with you being there, it's not you it's his instincts telling him to keep away anything dangerous. Think about when Marco first ate his devil fruit and how weird he acted to us at first and you'll be fine."

Whitebeard nodded, "Ah, I didn't expect anything different. Now how are my first grandchildren doing?"

Selene smiled at the term, "Didn't take much for you to get attached did it. They're fine as far as I can tell, I ran back to the infirmary to get the ultrasound, the one we got to check for internal injuries, and it's hard to say, but I'm pretty sure that they'll at least hatch human, like I said it's hard to say this soon in the development. However I can't even begin to estimate things like when they'll hatch or anything like that."

The two chatted for a few more minutes, before Selene excused herself to return to the infirmary, leaving Whitebeard and Thatch to approach Ace and Marco's room.

* * *

Inside the room Ace had latched onto Marco the second he was close enough to the bed, and he had no intention of letting his mate go anytime soon. Ace had turned the temperature down a bit in the room at Marco's request, as before he had been keeping it warmed for the sake of their children, but with the two cuddling (Ace clutching onto Marco for dear life) around the two eggs, the heat from their two bodies was more than enough. However despite his fears and worries, Ace was looking forward to Selene's next visit. She had promised to bring back the ultra sound every few days to keep an eye on their children's development and to time how fast they were growing. Ace was telling Marco about her visit right before he had arrived, and how cool it was to see inside the two eggs.

"It was amazing Marco, next time you have to be there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world yoi. I'll be there every time from now on." Ace gave him a glowing smile for the last comment.

"I wonder what they'll be?"

"What do you mean yoi?"

"I mean will they be two boy, two girls, or one of each."

"Ah, I thought you might mean human or not-human yoi."

"Naw, Selene said she's pretty sure their developing as humans, she says they're far enough along that she can be pretty certain."

"Well that's good to know, I was afraid we'd have to build a real nest. Thatch would never let me live that down yoi." Marco said smiling down at his mate.

"Pft, well you're welcome to build as many nest's as you want, but my children are staying right here with me."

"Oh-ho they're your children now?"

"Yep, you can lay your own. Though I suppose I can share with you when I get tired or don't want to change diapers."

"Thanks yoi."

"Your welcome." The two shared a laugh over the ridiculousness of their conversation. It was then that a knock came from the door and they heard Thatch from behind it, "Ace. Marco. Oyaji and I are coming in ok?" They didn't even bother replying, it was Whitebeards ship, he could go and come as he pleased.

When Whitebeard entered the room he automatically noticed how warm the room was, and looking at his two sons sitting on the bed together he didn't even have to guess who had raised the temperature and why. Striding towards the bed slowly and keeping an eye on Ace's reaction, he was happy to note that Ace did not seem threatened by him in the least. In fact he almost seemed happy that he was there. He had been more than a little scared, that as the strongest on the ship Ace might find him the most threatening, but to see otherwise warmed his heart. As he sat next to the bed, Marco moved slowly up and into a sitting position and away just enough so that Whitebeard could see Ace properly. Ace moved to sit up from his reclined position as well and smiling at the man he considered his father, slowly unwrapped the blankets from the precious items on the bed.

Thatch who was standing not far off to the side and Marco watched in awe as Ace showed Whitebeard the two eggs, almost in a 'look what I did' manner. Whitebeard not fazed at all bent down just enough to get a closer look, then glancing at Ace reached out a finger to touch one of the two. Ace just continued to watch, content in his knowledge that Whitebeard would never harm anyone on his crew or part of their family. Awed by the warmth and smoothness of the shell, Edward Newgate for one of the few times in his life found himself almost completely speechless. However after a few second, he pulled his finger away and let Ace wrap the two back up and away from all prying eyes, then let his Oyaji pat him on the head before he got up to leave the two alone again.

Then letting out a small laugh he said as he walked out the door, "You did good Ace and Marco." The two beamed. "But I hope you'll give me a few more grandchildren in the future."

The two gawked as Whitebeard left the room laughing, Thatch in the corner now trying not to choke on his own spit laughing.

* * *

So I have gotten more than a few pm's regarding my updating. I'm updating as fast as possible, the sad thing is, that as this semester draws to a close my schedule gets more and more cluttered. Also on my other story, sadly this one flows out of my head like sap out of a tree, the other on has me stuck at the moment, and every time I think I've perfected the next chapter I find something that irks me, so I have to keep un-kinking till it's perfect (at least in my mind) once the next chapter is out I swear it will be pretty much smooth sailing from there, I already have gotten some of the future chapters done, just a matter of getting to that point. Thank you for your patients. Please keep reviewing, it really does motivate me.


	8. Chapter 8

Man I get upset when I see other people update and realize I need to update for you guys. Sorry to make you wait. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been nearly three months since Ace had eaten the odd Dragon fruit and thus gained his new power, and as a result added two new family members to the Whitebeard Crew. In that time Ace and Marco had worked out a sort of schedule splitting the 'egg sitting duty' between them. Ace who was never a morning person to begin with normally sat with the two during the day, and Marco the morning person took the night shift. And on the rare occasion Thatch, the only one other than Marco and Whitebeard that Ace seemed to trust with his precious children, would get asked to babysit. This was all established so that Ace and Marco despite their impending parenthood could get some of their Commander duties done. And the crew grew used to not seeing either of the two commanders together, and also to not being allowed near their bedroom. Because other than Selene going into the room to do her check up's every once in a while the crew never saw the two eggs, Ace was too scared to let any of the others near his 'nest.'

This had not made some of his crewmates happy, those who hadn't been present when Ace and Marco had arrived back on the ship barely believed the stories of Ace and Marco's impending parenthood, except those who had swore it was true. Then there were the other Commanders, some of whom were in more than a small snit over never being allowed near their nephews or nieces. Izou and Haruta were chief in this feeling, offended that Thatch was allowed to babysit, but they were feared like they would even think of harming Ace's children. However Marco had tried to explain it to them time and time again, it wasn't that he liked or trusted Thatch more, it's just that Thatch had proven himself by carrying one of the eggs back to the ship. Ace didn't necessarily trust him anymore than he did the other Commanders; it was just some weird part of his instincts.

"I still say it's no fair that Thatch gets to spend time around them, but we get growled at if we even open the door to the room." Izou was ranting.

"Yeah, I want to see the babies too." Haruta.

"Haruta they're eggs, not babies. At least not yet." Vista corrected.

Thatch then entered the dinning hall. Izou and Haruta glared.

"What makes you so special?" They practically yelled when he walked by them.

Thatch looked confused, "Huh."

"They're irritated that you get to babysit and they don't." Jozu chimed in, honestly he and most of the other commanders were a little irked by it, but were more understanding of Ace's feelings.

"Oh. Well how the hell should I know, but I'm both Marco and Ace's best friend so maybe that has something to do with it."

"Still unfair."

"Life isn't fair Haruta. But you all may be able to hang out with Ace and the kids for a bit, Marco and I are making him vacate the room for a bit so we can air it out and clean a bit."

"And where are you planning on putting him?" Izou chimed in.

"I'm going to fetch Stefan's extra dog bed, and we're going to put him on the deck right next to Pop's. We're near a summer island and there is no breeze, so we're hoping to convince him to move for at least a couple hours."

"Is his room that bad?" Haruta asked.

"It's just starting to smell a bit, and it needs some fresh air and the blankets and sheets on the bed need to be cleaned."

"I can only imagine. Wait how are you planning on convincing him? He has hardly moved from that room in months." Vista asked, prompting all the other commanders to look at Thatch.

"Well we're going to ask and try and just talk him into it, but if worse comes to worse we have Pop's on our side. And he'll make Ace move out for a bit if we need him to." The group nodded in understanding, and most of them looking forward to the possibility of spending time with their reclusive brother and his children.

* * *

It took nearly an hour to convince Ace to finally move out of his so-called den, and onto the deck. The idea of being near his brothers bothered him, but after hearing that he'd be near Whitebeard he seemed to warm to the idea a bit. And so that is where the room cleaning left him. Standing at the entrance to the deck with Marco and Thatch helping him to carry his precious burden to a safe location while things were being tidied downstairs.

"Marco I really don't like this."

"Ace, no one is going to hurt you. You'll be right next to Pop's and nothing is going to go wrong yoi. The room needs to be cleaned badly and I'm sick of the smell. You don't want them to hatch into a dirty room do you?"

"….I hate you sometimes, you know that right?"

Marco laughed, "Only when I'm right. Now come on, we made you a nice comfy soft spot right next to Pop's chair and the faster you let us settle you in the faster we can get the room clean, and then you back into it."

Ace nodded and finally the group moved on the deck. It seemed that Whitebeard must have ordered most of the men to clear the deck as much as possible, and as far from Ace's designated spot as possible, cause when they moved into the sunlight they noted the decks strange quietness. However Ace didn't hesitate after noting it looked safe before moving over to where Whitebeard was sitting and drinking, much to the nurse's irritation. However he stopped when he noticed where he was going to be sitting.

"That's Stephan's dog bed."

"It's never been used yoi. And it will be comfy and soft for you."

Ace stared at Marco, "You are sticking your children and their mother on a dog bed."

"Would you prefer I take the dog bed away and leave you with just the pillows and blankets?"

Marco stared at Ace as he asked his question. Ace stared back, then looked at the bed. It did look soft and comfy. Sighing and dropping his shoulders softly in defeat, he quickly moved onto the bed and started rearranging everything around his children.

Whitebeard watched all of this in fascination and slight amusement, but grinned happily when he noted that Ace would be staying on the deck for a while.

Marco seeing his lover settled, bent down giving him quick kiss on the forehead and a ruffle of his hair and then quickly left with Thatch to tackle the task of cleaning the room. And then Ace was alone, well except for Whitebeard.

However it didn't take long for most of the crew to get curious. Particularly those who hadn't been on board when Ace had come back, and thus they hadn't seen the eggs. So not even thirty minutes after Marco and Thatch had left they could be found peeking around corners or out of doors trying to catch a glimpse of them. Izo and Haruta weren't so sneaky, after they realized Ace was on the deck they were quick in joining him, much to his displeasure, and trying to convince him to let them babysit. Watching turned out to be much like watching a timer on a bomb as it counted down, they could hear the ticking and see the inevitable, but no one wanted to look away.

Then Marco walked out on the deck announcing the room was clean to Ace, and as quick as a whirlwind Ace was gone. The others just stared at where Ace had been.

"I swear it's like he just teleported sideways." Haruta said staring wide eyed at where Ace had just been.

"I don't know why you thought bothering him while he was up here was a good idea yoi."

"Thatch said we could sit with him."

"And since when has listening to Thatch ever been a good idea Izo?"

No one replied, but it was obvious to those watching that Thatch was going to get a talking to by a certain cross-dressers.

* * *

It was nearly a week later when the Moby Dick was hit by one of the Grand Lines famous storms. Most of the crew had been called inside, and those on duty were holed up inside the dinning hall. The watch had been doubled to combat the terrible lighting and rain, and due to the later those out were only expected to sit for half the time, Whitebeard would not chance any of his son's health.

Thatch was taking a break from his kitchen duties to sit and eat with Marco and Ace in their room. Ace didn't seem worried by the storm in the least, but was glaring at the thing in Thatch's hand menacingly.

"So what do you all think, should I eat it? Or sell it?"

"Have you figured out what fruit it is yoi?"

"Nope. Asked Pop's but he hasn't seen it before, and no one of board has any good guesses. I'd hope if I eat it, that it'd be a logia or maybe a zoan, but you never know sometimes."

"True. Remember when I ate mine yoi?"

"And then you got hit by that bullet and we all ended up staring when you saw the hole in your chest closing."

"And I thought I'd gotten Ace's fruit."

"Yeah until you fell out of the crows nest and figured out you could fly."

The two were laughing now, remembering their past adventures, however their joviality ended when they realized how quiet Ace was being.

"Ace you ok?"

"I don't like it Thatch."

"Don't like what yoi."

"That fruit. It….it bothers me more than it should. I think you should just toss it over the side of the ship or let Pop's lock it up till we make port and you can sell it."

"That what your instincts tell you?" Ace turned to look at Thatch and nodded.

"Then I'll give it to Pop's to stick in his safe." Ace visibly relaxed a little hearing Thatch say that. "I'll go now. Got to get back to the kitchen's anyway."

The three talked for a few more minutes before Thatch left. Seeing their friend gone, the two settled in to go to sleep.

However, not even a half an hour later Ace woke up. At first he didn't know what it was, but transforming partially he realized what it was that had woken him. He smelled blood. Climbing out of bed, he didn't even hear Marco asking him what was wrong before he was out the door. Following his nose he made it to the side deck, and looking around he found the source of the smell.

Thatch was lying there, not moving. And surrounding him was a steadily growing pool of blood.

* * *

Oh no poor Thatch. I feel like a terrible person, but it couldn't be avoided. Anyway please review and I will hurry on the next installment.


	9. Chapter 9

Right finally got to a computer to type and post this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

It was in the wee hours of the morning when the doctors declared Thatch badly hurt, but also alive and stable. Apparently if Ace hadn't found him when he did, he might have not made it. He had been stabbed multiple times across his back, and had already lost around a quarter of his blood when Ace had found him. But he was alive. The fruit however, Marco had discovered was gone. Ace was livid.

Izo and Haruta had finally gotten their wish to babysit, but neither wanted to under the circumstances. They would have rather Thatch be fine and be in their place. However given that Ace and Marco were up on the deck talking to Oyaji only because of Thatch, there may have not have even been a need for a babysitter that day.

"Ugh thinking about all this, is giving my a headache."

"Then stop thinking."

"Shut up Haruta." Izo and Haruta glared at one another, before Izo let out a sigh and declared the fight not worth it.

"So what were you thinking about so hard?"

"Oh, just how I'd trade babysitting for Thatch's health any day. And how 'that' has changed everything and led to us being here."

"Oh."

The two sat in quiet for a while, before Haruta chimed up. "I wonder what Thatch normally does while he sits with them, cause this is kinda boring."

"True. Why did we want to do this again?"

"Cause like good siblings we got jealous over one son getting to do something, and us not getting to do it."

Silence again.

"Pop's is right to call us brats. Isn't he?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Up on deck things were not so mellow. Ace was furious. He had been right about the fruit, and he was kicking himself for not having just grabbed it and chucked it into the sea when he had the chance, and now they had to deal with a traitor. No. He had to deal with a traitor.

Marco was not fuming openly like Ace was, however underneath his calm façade his brothers could tell he was pissed. Marco did not rant and rave, he fumed.

Whitebeard was angry, but more at himself for having let the traitor on his ship near his precious sons in the first place. However Thatch was alive, and he had already declared that no one need go after Teach, and if he reappeared in front of them again, Whitebeard and his sons would have their revenge.

The traitor: Teach.

After Thatch was discovered and rushed to the medical bay, the commanders had quickly gone on a hunt for anything out of the ordinary. When Teach's bed had been found empty, all items removed from their place leaving the space looking like no one had ever lived there. Ace had known. They all had known what it meant. And Ace knew what he had to do.

Inside his head he was calculating how fast he could find the bastard, and whether he could take him. Yes Teach had more experience as a pirate, but as a devil fruit user Ace had the upper hand, that's saying Teach had eaten the fruit he had taken.

"Three months. Three months max and I'll bring back his head." Now he had everyone's attention. "I'll avenge Thatch." He started toward the railing where he knew his striker was tied.

"Stop it Ace! Calm down!" Marco was making his way through the crowds to where Ace was. Then one of the men grabbed him, "The old man said he'd make an exception, just this once. You don't have to chase after Teach. Plus Thatch is alive."

"Let me go. He was a member of my division. If I just ignore this, what am I supposed to say to Thatch if and when he wakes up?"

"Ace." Whitebeard had Ace and his crews attention now. "Just this once. I have a weird feeling about this."

Ace wasn't having any of that, "He attacked a crewmate and escaped! After living under your protection for so many years…he just spat right in your face!" He started walking towards the edge of the ship again, "Above all else, he tarnished his father's name. You think I can just ignore that? I'll settle this!" Then he was jumping onto his striker.

Marco had just made it to the edge where his lover had jumped off, "Hey, wait! Come Back, Ace!" Then he was screaming his lovers name as Ace started to disappear. Lifting himself onto the rail to follow behind his lover, he was grabbed before he could make the lunge off the rail and transform.

"Let me go yoi!"

"Marco." Whitebeard had his hand around Marco's waist holding him still. "Let him go. We must believe he'll be fine."

"But pop's" He started struggling anew, intent on following his mate.

"But nothing. You can go after him, but in doing so you'd be leaving your children alone." Marco stopped struggling against the hand holding him. He wanted to say he didn't care, the phoenix half of him certainly didn't care as much about his unborn children as his mate, but his human side won the battle, coming forth at the mention of the tiny lives he new depended on him. Marco knew that Whitebeard was right, and so as he was placed back on the deck he turned to watch as Ace's silhouette disappeared.

* * *

It was nearly an hour after Ace left the ship that he realized what he had just done and brought his striker to a stop.

"Oh god the eggs, I have to go back."

Turning his ship to head back to his children, he stopped as he felt his dragon side come to the fore. Now whether all zoan's instincts were like this or if his were special, the voice in his head that was his instincts spoke up loudly in protest. 'Don't go back, kill him. He is a danger, you must kill him.'

"But what about..,."

'Mate will care for them.'

Ace sat contemplating that, yes Marco would care for them. In fact the entire crew would more than likely help as well, but what about if they hatch, he wants to be there for that. 'You have time. Now go!'

Sighing, knowing his dragon side knew what it was talking about he turned his boat again, then he was off.

* * *

Yes I did steal the commentary for most of the second half from the show. I didn't want to change that too much. And yes Thatch being attacked could have been avoided, but I'm an author who believes in not changing too much from the original story if I can work around it. Short chapter, don't kill me yet though, working on the next one and next week is my last week of school (hallelujah) so I'll start posting more often again. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back with a new chapter. If you don't read my other story, then you have probably wondered where I was. Well sadly while I was away moving my sister, I fell and hurt my shoulder. I had three doctors tell me different things, and finally just found out that I pulled the tendon in my arm, and maybe even have torn cartilage. So what this means, it that for the time being I am in a sling, and typing takes a lot longer than normal. So don't expect these to come out too fast. Sorry, but enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

In the weeks that followed Ace's departure Marco was a sullen, almost ghostly figure around the ship. He rarely left his room and children to do anything, and the other commanders had taken to bringing him his food and work so that he could be with them.

Thatch woke up nearly two weeks after Ace's flight after Teach, and had automatically tried to spring into action of fetching his friend. Whitebeard had to order him to stay in bed before he would settle down as the doctors had insisted.

Thatch awake and with nothing else to do, had retaken up his babysitting duty and Marco was back at his desk doing his, Thatch, and Ace's paperwork. He also could be seen running for the News coo every day and then spending an hour or two searching it for any news of his lover. Tales of strangely warm days on Winter Islands, freak fires that seemed to start from nothing, and tales of men coming back to life after dropping dead always brought a smile to his face and reassured him that his lover was doing fine.

Red Hair had come and gone, yelling at Whitebeard for 'letting' Ace go after Teach. And nearly three months passed before Ace was mentioned by name in the papers. And when it was it was, it was on the front page in big bold letters that made Marco's heart nearly stop.

** FIRE FIST ACE CAPTURED!**

* * *

Jozu didn't know why, but when he saw the streak of blue rush past him the urge to grab the body moving by him hit and he listened. Soon he realized that he had grabbed Marco, and was about to let his brother go when Whitebeard's voice rang out.

"Hold him tight Jozu, we can't let him run off." So Jozu tightened his hold.

Marco was having none of that and struggled with his entire strength against the arms holding him. "Let me go Jozu. Pop's Ace needs me yoi."

"Marco we can't have you running off and getting caught too. We will save him. Don't worry."

"But Pop's, I have to go. You don't understand." Marco stated looking straight into his Captains eyes. Whitebeard looked back, and what he saw scared him a bit. The desperation in his first mates eyes was moving. He sighed, "Let him go Jozu, but you must promise me to be careful Marco."

Marco stopped and nodded and then took off again, this time slower and he went to quickly assemble what he would need and to talk with Thatch.

* * *

To say Thatch wasn't impressed would be an understatement.

"So you are leaving, and you expect me to sit with them till you get back? You do remember that these are your kids right?"

"Of course I do yoi. But I have to do this Thatch, I need to go get him. I have a bad feeling about this entire thing, and I have from the beginning. I should have gone after him from the beginning or at least gone with him, and now he's been captured by the Marine's and they're planning his execution."

"And what will you leaving do. You do know they won't just let you waltz into Impel Down. Even if you get in, how do you plan on getting out?"

"I don't know yet. But Pop's will be behind me. And I just can't sit still while this is happening yoi."

Thatch sighed. He could see arguing with his best friend was getting nowhere. Marco was already convinced he had to leave, and if Thatch thought about it, it probably had something to do with his Phoenix side. If Marco had thought that Thatch wouldn't know about animal habits and their reflection on their Zoan counterparts, then he was sadly mistaken. It had taken him very little time after Ace had changed to figure out the two were more than likely a mated pair. He had meant to bring it up and tease the two mercilessly, but he had ended up on the wrong side of a traitorous knife. Then Ace had run off, and Marco was inconsolable.

"I'm not going to be happy if these guys hatch when you all are gone."

Marco looked up, "So you'll take care of them?"

Thatch sighed again, "Yeah. Just know that if these guys come out and I have two kids following me around calling me 'mama' cause I've spent so much time with them, we are going to have a problem."

Marco smiled, laughing lightly at the idea. "I don't think Ace would let you keep them either. I'm sure he misses them, I'm surprised he ever left them."

Smiling knowing that at least part of his family was safe, Marco made to get up. A hand on his sleeve stopped him briefly. "Just be careful Marco. I'm serious, I wouldn't mind being a godparent, but that doesn't mean I want to raise your kids."

Marco smiled, nodding. Then he was gone.

* * *

Under the sea in the prison known as Impel Down, Ace sat shackled to a wall behind bars. The prison was taking no chances with their current number one prisoner. His reputation as Whitebeards Second Commander had them fearful, and most of the guards were on alert in the event that Whitebeard should show up. Most of them had barely slept they were so high strung, and most were taking their frustrations out on the prisoners. Ace would know, he had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion.

The sound of feet coming his way had him anticipating another beating. The opening of his cage, only served to increase that belief. However when he looked up they were bringing in another prisoner, a very familiar prisoner. Both waited till the guards were gone to talk.

"What are you doing here Jinbe?"

Jinbe scoffed, "Tried to talk some sense into the Marine's. The Old Man is not going to take you being imprisoned lightly, and they know it. They are ready for war, and they are hoping to come out on top."

Ace laughed lightly, "I wouldn't look down on Pop's so much if I were them."

Jinbe laughed as well, "Ah, Old Man Garp and Sengoku seem to understand that, but the Gorosei want to prove a point. The Marines are going to regret this decision."

"They will. So how have they been since I left?"

Jinbe tilted his head back thoughtfully, "The same. Thatch recovered nicely, though he was still on bed rest last I saw him. Red Hair met with the Old Man, and was very at him for sending you after Teach."

Now Ace scoffed, but only regretted the motion as it made his broken ribs ache and caused him to cough. Catching his breath he replied, "Pop's didn't send me after Teach. I ran after him."

Jinbe looked at Ace to continue. He didn't have to wait long. "I'm an idiot. I should have known better, but I let my emotions rule my actions and I went at him headfirst. I should have made a plan, but I just wanted to get it over with. Bastard ate the fruit he stole. It made all my Mera Mera no Mi attacks useless. I should have made a plan." Ace stopped. He had to or he was going to lose his composure. And he didn't want to do that, not when the guards could show up at any moment.

Jinbe sighed. He knew Ace was a hothead. It had gotten him into and out of trouble more times than anyone could count. He decided to change the subject. "Ace…"

"It's ok Jinbe. Tell me how the rest of the crew was. What about Marco?"

Jinbe should have known the brat would bring up his lover. He smiled as he started recounting his last visit with the Whitebeard crew, "Marco was doing fine last I saw him. He obviously missed you, but seemed content to wait."

"Yeah right. Meaning he was worried out of his mind, and Pop's probably had to tie him to the mast."

"Ah. But they will come. Don't doubt for a second that they won't."

"I know."

Footsteps coming towards their cage made them stop talking. Both prepared themselves for the beating that was likely going to come.

* * *

You all like? Hopefully the answer is yes. Please Review. And I'll post again as fast as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all sorry for the wait. Right after I posted the chapter for my other story I got a terrible stomach bug. I hope no one else has ever had a terrible stomach bug, it sucks. Set me back an entire week. Good news is, this chapter is done. Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Marco had been watching the prison known as Impel Down for nearly two full days and had by now figured out the pattern the guards used to patrol. He had also figured out the holes in their watch. None of those holes however had been enough for him to chance breaking into the prison. That was ok though. He could wait. Like he had said to Thatch, he could always wait till they had taken Ace out of the Prison, and started moving him to Marineford.

Slowly losing altitude, Marco flapped his wings until he had caught another updraft, slowly raising him back up above the clouds. Many other than Whitebeard did not know the full extent of his devil fruit powers. And most though they knew he could fly, fully underestimated his ability to stay aloft for hours, simply by riding air currents. This was something that he had taught himself after years of practice and watching the sea birds that often surrounded the Moby Dick, who used the same method of staying aloft.

It was on the third day that Marco observed a huge change in behaviors among the guards. He then watched as Boa Hancock the Pirate Empress left the newly arrived Naval Ship. Marco was surprised to see her of all people exit the ship, while not familiar with Boa Hancock in person, he had meet Amazon Lilies women on the off occasion that they had left to travel, or had been exiled. So he knew their standing on men and everything associated with them.

So why was she here?

He would have to figure that out later. As he watched the Pirate Empress enter Impel Down he saw the opening he had been waiting for. The men on guard, too exited and the prospect of seeing Boa Hancock, left their posts in too much haste to activate the surveillance Den Den Mushi's.

He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He was inside Impel Down almost too quickly to be seen, and much to quickly to be detected right away.

Landing in a hallway that was clear of guards, he quickly assumed his human form and pressed up against the wall to avoid detection. Taking on last deep breath he was off down the hallway. "I'm coming Ace."

* * *

Ace's head reeled as he processed the information that Boa Hancock had just told him. His brother was here? Luffy in Impel Down? How did he even convince the Pirate Empress to help him.

Ugh. Thinking about it too much made his head hurt.

Laying him head back on the stone wall he closed his eyes and he thought of his brother.

Luffy was strong that was for sure. But he wasn't aware of how strong some of the people in the Navy and the New World really were. He didn't think before he did anything, always relying on brute strength.

Not that he was one to complain about someone else doing that. He was only slightly better than Luffy about thinking things through. Now Marco was the epitome of a well-balanced fighter. He was smart and always had a plan, and was strong and unyielding in a fight. Plus he was loyal. And Brave. And not to mention great in bed.

Ace's eyes snapped open. Oh yeah got to stop thinking about Marco. That line of thought was only going to upset him.

Then he thought of his children. His dragon side said he still had time to get back to them, but not much. It wasn't much to go by and wasn't the most helpful piece of information in his arsenal.

No what was probably the most important piece of information was that the seastone shackles on his arms may have cut off his Mera Mera no Mi powers, but they seemed to have done nothing to his dragon abilities. However lack of food and water, and little rest had killed most of his fortitude and while he could probably transform, he wasn't sure what would give first from transforming; the cuffs or his wrists. He wasn't keen on finding out. He rather liked his hands where they were.

The sound of many boots on stone was what broke his reverie. Looking up he was surprised to see numerous guns pointed at his head and then the large form of Magellan coming up behind the men holding them.

"Firefist your transfer to marine headquarters has been moved up. You will will come with up and put up no resistance."

Ace stared back. He didn't reply as Magellan moved forward to unchain him from the wall. And slowly he followed the men that were leading him outside for the first time in weeks.

* * *

*With Marco*

Marco had been inside Impel Down for almost two days now. On the first he had managed to find some unused guards uniforms and changed to at least make himself that much less noticeable. However things had not gone to plan as shortly after he had changed the call had gone up for all the guards to head out in search of Straw Hat Luffy, who had managed to infiltrate the prison and was tearing his way towards the bottom of the prison where Ace was being kept. Marco had just left the room he'd changed in when a group of passing guards had hailed him to come help them.

So that's where he was now, standing guard at a door that Ace's little brother was supposedly headed for, and trying not to stand out.

Bored out of his mind, Marco idly wondered how these men managed to stand doing such a menial job day in and day out. Then he heard the familiar noise of a Den Den Mushi ringing, and the man in charge of their group answering it.

"Yes?" A pause then he was saluting. "Warden Magellan sir. We are stationed at the doors like you requested sir."

Another pause. Marco tried listening, but was too far away to hear anything. "Yes. Of course sir. We will keep Straw Hat busy till you finish the transfer. Yes sir. We will do our best."

Now Marco's interest was piqued. Transfer? What transfer? Were they moving Ace to a different part of the prison? Or god forbid…

He didn't get to finish his thought as the doors began to turn to dust. Marco's brow furrowed as he contemplated the meaning behind that. Ace's little brother was a rubber man right? So he shouldn't be able to do that. Wait that power.

He ducked just in time to avoid the leg of sand that would have reduced him to dust.

So he teamed up with Crocodile. Wait. Crocodile would have been on the bottom floor with Ace.

"So that means, when they said transfer…"

"Get out of my way I have to save ACE!" Marco barely dodged the leg the snapped by his head.

"Wait Straw Hat boy-o." Marco grimaced. Oh god, not Ivankov. "It's been awhile Marco boy-o. I assume you are here to save your Crewmate?"

"You know him Iva-chan?" Luffy had stopped trying to attack him, and was now staring at Ivankov and pointing, rather rudely Marco might add, at him.

Pulling off the guard cap he spoke up, "I'm on the same crew as your brother Luffy. My name is Marco. I came here looking for him."

"On the same crew as Ace?"

"Yes. I'm the First Division Commander on Whitebeards crew your brother is Second. We're very good friends. I snuck in here to try and free him yoi."

Luffy blinked at him and seemed to contemplate his words. Then he smiled widely. "Ok. Ace's friend is my friend."

Marco smiled back at his mate's brother. Luffy was everything that Ace had described him as.

However Luffy's cry of alarm brought him out of his reverie, "Ah, Ace! We have to hurry and save Ace." And without a second thought he was running again.

Marco turned to stop him, "Wait Luffy the bottom floor is the other way!"

"Marco boy-o. They have already moved Ace-chan and are taking him to Marineford."

Marco paled. "They're what yoi?!" And then he was after Luffy without a second thought.

* * *

As the group ran through the prison Marco used the knowledge he had gained from the last few days wandering through to help speed up their climb. He had been glad to note that Luffy had also released Jinbe, the Warlord Fishman would be a valuable ally and Marco had always liked the Whale Shark Fishman as a friend of his crew.

"Marco-san, I'm still surprised that the Old man allowed you to come to Impel Down. Even more so that you were allowed to come on your own."

Marco smiled slightly. "I am his First Division Commander. I am capable of taking on jobs like this, even if it's been a while. However this is a more personal mission for me. He knew that I couldn't sit back and wait, so he let me leave."

Jinbe stared hard at Marco for a minute, then he nodded as if understanding.

Finally a few minutes later their group cleared the second floor, and began racing towards the exit. Buggy and Mr.3 had gone off and released almost all the prisoners on the first floor and they were all screaming something about 'Captain Buggy.'

Marco could care less about what the clown did. They'd known each other since they were kids on rival ships. Buggy and Shanks had always been the sort of rivals for Marco and Thatch. Which after the two had eaten their devil fruits, it had become almost a tradition that when Whitebeard and Roger would fight Marco and Buggy would each try to prove their fruit superior. Thatch and Shanks had often sat by and watched, often sharing a barrel or two of alcohol. At least until one or more often than not both of the fruit users had gotten knocked in the water.

Looking back, those times had actually been almost fun, almost drowning aside. However Shanks would always be a stupid drunk and Buggy a red nosed idiot.

Marco smiled thinking about it. Then frowned as he noted Magellan waiting for their group ahead. He didn't have time for this. He could only hope Pop's was ready to intercept the ship Ace was on. He didn't think he'd be getting to his mate anytime soon.

* * *

So what do you all think? Sorry the end was a bit rushed. I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way and didn't think you all wanted to wait anymore. Please Review.


End file.
